


A sharp dressed man

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Military Uniforms, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After the mission at Fort Strong, Paladin Hill gets a chance to deliver her report to Elder Maxson personally ...





	A sharp dressed man

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 15 prompt: uniforms
> 
> So, I finally wrote an Maxson fic. Yeah, it happened. I know I like to rag on him, but while I love to hate him, I also hate to love him. It's a complicated relationship.

Loosening up my power armour, I stepped out and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. My long ponytail was falling down, but I didn’t care. The mission at Fort Strong was over, the payload was secured, and I needed a goddamn shower. Before I left, however, I called out to the Proctor on deck, “Hey, Ingram! Can you check the actuators on my armour for me, please? They feel like they’re sticking some.”

 

She nodded in acknowledgement. “Sure thing, Paladin.”

 

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I made my way through the heart of the Prydwyn, shooting for the shower area. Before I made it there, however, I quite literally stumbled into a certain Elder. “Paladin Hill!”

 

“Sorry, Elder. I’ll give you my report after a shower, if you don’t mind,” I replied, my brain still firmly in business mode, though the sight of Arthur in that jacket was starting to tug it out.

 

Smirking, he leaned close and murmured, “Why don’t you use mine? It’s more private and you can deliver your report _personally_.”

 

Catching his drift, I nodded and replied, keeping up some semblance of propriety, “Very well, Elder. Just give me a few minutes and that report will be ready.”

 

I carefully slipped into his quarters, making sure nobody was watching. Not that no one knew that Arthur and I were an item - in fact, it was pretty common knowledge by this point, an engagement said to be imminent - but we didn’t need rumours circling of our trysts. Grabbing a towel, I stripped off my flight suit and left it draped over a chair as I started up the shower. I ripped the elastic out of my hair before I jumped in, shivering at the cold water before it heated up. There was a limited supply of hot water - especially on a ship like the Prydwyn with soldiers taking showers practically in shifts - and even being Elder didn’t guarantee a warm shower. I was in particular luck, though, and I didn’t waste a moment of it as I hurriedly scrubbed every inch of my body and hair of the dirt and sweat that had accumulated until my deeply tanned skin had a pink tinge to it. It wasn’t but perhaps ten minutes, at most, when I shut off the water and squeezed the excess out of my hair, drying off before stepping out and grabbing the brush I surreptitiously kept in his cabinet. While we didn’t advertise our relationship or the time we spent together, if Arthur had an extra brush and a few standard flight suits in a much smaller size than he required in his wardrobe, then nobody made note of it or mentioned it.

 

Stepping out of the private bathroom, the towel wrapped around me, I startled to see Arthur sitting in the chair that I’d thrown my flight suit over, lounging as he waited for me. His lips twitched in a small grin, and I returned it as I recovered quickly, biting my lower lip to see his body stretched out in his uniform like that. Fuck, but that coat and suit did things to me that made me glad I was technically undressed at the moment. “Well, Elder, I didn’t expect you to stop in for that report so soon,” I commented coyly.

 

A short, deep chuckle emanated from his chest before, “You said a few minutes, Paladin, I’ve been waiting.”

 

Rolling my eyes, I approached the table near where he sat, leaning against it and crossing my arms as said, “Well sorry to keep you waiting, Elder, but, um … I’m afraid I’m a little too distracted right now to give you that report …” It wasn’t a lie, not entirely at least. While I was certainly used to seeing that muscle-bound body wrapped up in that tight uniform and covered by the long, gorgeous coat in a _sexy as fuck_ package, we were currently in closed, private quarters, and I just wasn’t willing to push myself past the distraction he was providing.

 

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. “Really, now, Paladin?” Standing, he towered even over me as he stood close. “Do you find me … distracting?”

 

I huffed. “You know what that uniform does to me.”

 

“Do I?” he asked, throwing my coyness right back at me. “Why don’t you tell me?”

 

Sucking in a breath, I looked him up and down and began, “You mean the way your suit hugs every single inch of your skin? And every time I look at it I can easily picture the body underneath it? Once I start thinking about that, it’s just a hop, skip, and a jump into thinking about that body _on_ me, surrounding me, _fucking_ me … and that coat … _fuck_ that coat does sinful things to me. Without the coat, oh yeah, I’m still getting wet. But with it? It’s like a fucking waterfall between my legs, Arthur. You wanna see?”

 

I was barely able to get the last part of my sentence out before his lips slammed into mine, his hand reaching up to rip off the towel. My hips were pushed against the table I was leaning against, the cold metal digging into the taut flesh and almost making me jump and squeal in surprise. I quickly got over it, however, with the way Arthur’s lips trailed down my jawline before his teeth tugged at my ear. “So what are you saying, Paladin?” he murmured, still using my title, his rough, gravelly voice only making me wetter. “You want me to fuck you in this uniform?”

 

“Oh fuck, _please_ ,” I gasped, unable to keep the image out of my head.

 

I could hear the satisfied smirk in his voice as he replied, “Very well. Since you asked so nicely …” Spinning me around, he lifted one of my legs and set it on the top of the table, angling my hips so I was spread open for him. I moaned as he sank a finger into me, and he practically growled in my ear. “You certainly weren’t lying, Paladin. But you know, I was expecting that report. You really think I should let that slip?”

 

Having a good goddamn idea what this would entail, I eagerly agreed, “No, Elder.”

 

“Good answer, Paladin.” He withdrew his finger and I heard a quick zip before the head of his very erect member was pressing against me. Whimpering with need, I pressed back against him as best I could, though he controlled most of the movement. When he finally sunk his entire length in me, his hand snapped forward and slapped hard against one of my ass cheeks, hard enough to leave a red mark, I was sure. I gasped and then moaned at the action, more than accepting of the punishment. Arthur liked to be a little rough in general, and I was certainly all for it, giving as good as I got. Though this time around, Arthur probably wouldn’t have as many nail and teeth marks as he might normally have, but I could always correct that later …

 

For now, I took the punishment, each hit coming on the back end of a stroke, giving me barely any space to breathe, or so I felt. But fuck, it felt so fucking good I didn’t want it to end, even if it meant I would be standing quite a bit for the next couple of days or so. Arthur was about five hits in on each cheek when he paused and rubbed the sore skin. “Do you think you’ve had enough, Paladin?”

 

I shook my head slightly, my voice cracking a little as I pleaded, “More.”

 

“You want more? Well, far be it for me to withhold a learning opportunity.” With that, he started up again, levelling smack after smack against the already abused flesh. I whimpered at each one, but just as I flinched, I leaned back for more, waiting and wanting each one, savouring them as he fucked me slowly. They did start to sting more and more, however, enough that tears started naturally pooling in my eyes. After he’d measured out twenty smacks to each cheek, he paused again, and asked, “What about now? Do you feel you’ve learned your lesson now, Paladin?”

 

“Yes,” I replied softly, bravely shoving aside the tears that had gathered out of reflex.

 

Pulling my body up so it was flush against his own, he spoke directly in my ear, “You did well. Now I think you deserve a reward to taking a punishment like this.” Holding me tightly, he significantly increased his pace, pounding into me as I held on for dear life. It was exactly what I loved about our sex, though, hard and fast and desperate and needy. I clenched the arm that encircled me, my nails digging into the coat that I loved to see on him. The image that I’d had in my mind of him fucking me in it was matching up well to reality and that only aroused me more. My ass was sore as hell as buckles and rough material kept bumping up against it, but I could take it, could take it and more, and I would. Reaching around with his other hand, underneath the arm that I used to steady me by resting it on the table, he grabbed my breast and started teasing its nipple, sending sparks through me, straight to my clit, which throbbed in anticipation. I didn’t think I’d even need it this time around, however, with the way he was fucking me, hitting me _just right_ , yeah I could manage orgasm without it. It was building regardless, and Arthur knew it, never letting up for a moment.

 

The force of his thrusts eventually made the table move, but even the sharp sound of metal scraping against metal was not enough to convince either of us to stop or even slow down. Not when it was feeling this good. I don’t think Arthur ever wanted it to end. I _know_ I didn’t. But we were only human and wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace forever. Especially since we’d only last been able to have a rendezvous at the Citadel, both of us too busy up until this point to even have more than a brief conversation with each other. So, this had been building up for a while, and perhaps was the reason I was so mouthy with him. But he liked it when I was like that, liked punishing me, and I liked being punished. We both knew exactly which buttons to push with each other, just enough to excite, never enough to go too far. Our rapport had been built over years of familiarity, as we had both grown up at the Citadel. Over time, our mutual friendship had grown into an attraction, and it was generally accepted that when it came time for the last Maxson to wed, it would be to me. Neither of us were quite ready for that, though, so we simply let our relationship ride the way we always had, enjoying the close, intimate moments just as much as the hard, merciless sex.

 

The leg that was still planted on the floor began shaking with the effort of keeping me steady and with the incoming orgasm that was skirting near. I could feel Arthur’s nose graze the outer shell of my ear as he murmured, “Are you getting close? I’m surprised you’ve held out this long, considering how long it’s been since we were last together.”

 

“Fuck, Arthur, don’t stop,” I gasped, and he didn’t. If anything, he increased his pace until I finally fell over that edge, my inner muscles clenching around his thick cock as I cried out, my voice hoarse.

 

He grunted as he felt it, slowing down his pace just a little as he rode it out, moaning, “Petra …” He didn’t last much longer, maybe a dozen and a half strokes before he pulled out and finished himself against the abused flesh. He gently let me back down to the table and allowed me a few moments to get my bearings as he picked up the towel he’d taken off of me and cleaned us both up, being as gentle as possible when it came to cleaning his own fluids off my ass. I winced, the pain now fully blossoming, and I wondered if I shouldn’t have stopped him before he got as far as he did. Nah, fuck it. It was fun, and we deserved a little bit of that in our hectic, stressful lives, consequences be damned. Arthur, however, was a little more disapproving, as he noted, “You’re bruised, here.”

 

“Really?” I asked, amused more than anything else.

 

“Yes. I was too rough. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” I chuckled, climbing off of the table and turning to face him. “It was worth it.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and then shook his head, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. “If you say so.” He pulled me close, both of us basking in the afterglow of a good fuck as he asked, “Do you want any cream for it?” I shook my head and he accepted it. “Very well.” His fingertips grazed the skin of my back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “We have to make more time for us.”

 

I nodded. “Especially if it’s gonna be like this.”

 

Arthur snorted as he suggested, “Well, perhaps you could give more of your reports in person. Even if they’re late.”

 

The sparkle of humour in his voice was unmistakable as I threw back at him, “Only if you promise to punish me for it.”

 

The vibration of his laugh rumbled through his chest as he agreed. “Deal.”


End file.
